


take a chance; see what happens

by vvelna



Series: magician au [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, a phil pov fic? in this series? whoaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18751729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: Phil wants to hire Dan.





	take a chance; see what happens

Why did he say he’d call them?

Phil told everyone he interviewed that he’d call to let them know if he wanted to set up a second interview. Why? He hates making phone calls. His hands get clammy every time he has to schedule appointments with doctors, dentists, and hairdressers. If Domino’s didn’t have an online ordering option he’d never get to enjoy any of their godly creations. And now he’s going to call up thirteen people to tell them he’s not hiring them?

He can’t do it. He tosses his phone down beside him on his bed. Next to it there’s a piece of paper where he’s messily scrawled a script—the exact words he plans to say when he calls. Of course, the script doesn't leave room for any responses. It's more of a monologue meant for leaving on someone’s voicemail. He wonders why no one has invented a way to automatically bypass a conversation and go straight to voicemail.

It’ll have to be email, then. That’s how he scheduled the interviews in the first place. Deviating from what he said he'd do doesn’t sit well with him, but the idea of not contacting anyone at all stirs up more guilt. He leans over the side of the bed—nearly falling headfirst off it—and lifts his laptop up from the floor. He sets it in his lap and runs his figures over the closed lid, feeling the topography of bumps, ridges, and smooth patches created by dozens of overlapping stickers.

He doesn’t want to do this.

But how does he expect to ever perform in front of a crowd if he doesn’t even have the courage to send an email? It’s silly. It’s just…he doesn’t want them to hate him. He’s never going to see any of these people again, and some of them—maybe a lot of them—probably don’t even care about the job. But he still doesn't want them to carry a negative opinion of him in their minds, for as long as they remember him.

His fingers shake and he has to backspace over countless typos, but he manages to draft an email. It’s professional and somewhat impersonal. He doesn’t address anyone by name. He types out the thirteen email addresses and triple-checks to make sure he’s Bcc’d them all and not Cc’d. He clicks send and waits for  _Message Sent_  to appear on the screen. Then he slowly closes his laptop and pushes it off his lap and away from him.

Now there’s just one more person to contact. Dan.

Phil’s not going to do any second interviews. As soon as Dan left, he knew he was going to hire him. The people he interviewed before Dan were forgotten; the people afterwards didn’t matter. He was less anxious during the remaining interviews because it was all over anyway.

There's just something about Dan. It isn't that he's cute. He  _is,_  but hiring him just because of that would be creepy. No, it's something more substantial. Something tells Phil that Dan is a person he shouldn’t let go of, now that they’ve met.

And Phil  _is_  genuinely impressed that Dan managed to fit in that suitcase. He tried it himself later that day and he just wasn’t flexible enough.

He picks his phone up, unlocks it, and opens up his contacts. He scrolls to  _Dan Howell_. His finger hovers over the call button.

It occurs to him now, only after he’s rejected everyone else, that Dan might say no. He may not want the job. What will Phil do then? He’ll have to start over and endure more interviews. He should have waited to send that email until after he contacted Dan.

He puts his phone down. He picks it up again. Puts it down. He doesn’t want to work with any of the other people he interviewed. Just Dan.

He grabs his phone and calls before he can come up with any reason not to.

One ring...two...three. It’s agonizing. His heart is going to give out if it beats any harder. He makes a mental note to google "unsafe heart rates" later.

Dan picks up after the fourth ring.

“Hello?”

“Hi!” Phil sounds like a squeaky little mouse. “May I speak to Dan please?” He doesn’t know who else he expects to have answered Dan’s cell phone, but he can’t take back the words now.

“You are.”

It’s a curt reply, and Phil worries that he’s somehow managed to annoy Dan already. He laughs awkwardly and forges on ahead.

“Right, um…this is Phil. From the interview? I’m calling about the magician’s assistant position.”

He pauses, but Dan doesn’t say anything. Phil just has to assume he remembers and is still listening.

“I just wanted to tell you I’ve made a decision. I’ve, uh. I’ve decided I’d like to hire you. The job is yours. If you want it.”

He needs Dan to say he wants it. He can’t think of anything more embarrassing than being rejected by Dan right now.

“You want to hire me? You’re not having second interviews, then?”

Dan’s voice on the phone sounds different to how Phil remembers it. It’s higher, and his words are more clearly enunciated. He sounds just a bit posh, if Phil’s being honest.

“Yes. I don’t need to do any more interviews. I want you to be my assistant.”

Phil hopes he’s not coming on too strong. He’s never hired anyone before, and he’s not sure what level of eagerness is warranted. Well, he’s hired a person, but that was a childhood friend, not a stranger.

“Okay.”

“Okay...?”

“I’ll do it. I mean, I want the job…Thank you.”

Phil might be projecting, but he thinks he can detect genuine excitement in Dan’s voice. Like he’s trying to hold back, just like Phil has been, but he can’t quite contain it anymore.

“Thank you! That’s great!”

Dan laughs softly and it’s a lovely sound.

They don’t talk for much longer. They set up a time to meet and go over the details of what Dan’s just signed himself up for, then say their goodbyes.

Phil lowers his phone from his ear and lets it rest in his lap.

It’s like he’s emerged from a dark tunnel, back into bright surroundings. He looks around his room. He’s sitting on his blue and green duvet, on his little bed in his little Manchester apartment, but in that moment he thinks he could go anywhere. He can see himself in bigger spaces and better places.

He’s been carrying around a certain fantasy for a while now. He’s pictured himself on stage, performing to spellbound crowds. In those fantasies there’s always been a figure by his side. A rotating array of vague human features come together to form an assistant. All of that melts away now, and he sees Dan—or at least, he sees as much of Dan as he can remember, having only met him once.

_Take a chance; see what happens._  He can hear his grandma’s voice in his head. She used to say that to him all the time. Should he go to that schoolmate’s birthday party, even though they aren't close friends and he might feel out of place? Should he apply to that school, even though he doesn’t think he’s smart enough to get in? Should he come out to his parents, even though he has no idea how they feel about queerness?  _Take a chance_ , she’d say.  _See what happens._

It was just a thing she liked to say. It wasn’t always good advice. Sometimes what happened was terrible. He regrets some of the chances he’s taken. He regrets not taking others.

He closes his eyes and runs his hands over the fabric of the duvet. The familiar texture is comforting. Phil can’t see the future, but right now he has a good feeling about it. His heart’s rhythm has eased, but he’s still buzzing with energy.

  
He doesn’t think he’s going to regret hiring Dan. He thinks he’s made the right choice, and he can’t wait to see what happens.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> btw if anyone ever has suggestions for things they think it'd be cool for me to write about in this universe, feel free to share them. i may not write them but i'd love to read them :)
> 
> [ reblog/like on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/184727082330/tumblr_pr5yv2995d1wm9q5f)


End file.
